Of Mice and Magical Girls
by rose in the snow
Summary: Kyoko becomes the newest player in the Wonderland game and she is shown around by Pierce, who she happens to fall for. Will their romance survive in Wonderland? Dedicated to gameprincezz.
1. Chapter 1

Of Mice and Magical Girls Chapter 1

Kyōko slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was she was fighting Sayaka. She sat up. She was in the middle of an amusement park. She was wearing her magical girl outfit. She stood up and looked around. Her spear was on the ground near her foot. She picked it up. The food stalls were nearby. Kyōko was hungry and made her way over to the stalls. There was some Pocky nearby so she grabbed a box and opened it with one hand while she held her spear in the other.

A shadow appeared over her as she put a piece of Pocky in her mouth and grabbed her spear as a sword appeared over her. She lifted up her spear as it hit against a metal sword.

"Did you pay for that?" Ace asked.

Kyōko looked up and him and jumped back with her spear. "Why do you care?"

"Because if you didn't. I'm kind of like the police here." He said trying to cut off her pony tail.

She stopped his sword with her spear and said "Where's here?"

"This is Wonderland."

"What are you doing you idiot?" Kyōko looked over to find Gray looking back at them.

When she turned to look at Gray, Ace stabbed her just to the right of her heart where her soul gem used to be. Now though it was a clock. Gray picked up the clock.

"You know you can't take that without my permission." Ace replied with his sword against Gray's throat.

Gray didn't flinch and said "I'll lead you back to the tower with your permission to carry this clock back to Julius."

Ace put down his sword and replied "Fine."

When they got back to the clock tower Gray gave the clock to Julius. Julius looked up and said "What's this?"

"New role." Gray said and walked away. Julius didn't say anything but fixed the clock

As the clock began to work again, Ace took the clock into the dungeon. Kyōko reappeared as Ace set her down in the dungeon. He chained up her wrists and ankles. He smiled as he looked at the unconscious Kyōko. "Work time." He left and shut the door just as Gray had come down to check on the new role.

"What were you doing?" He asked Ace.

"Going to work."

"What were you doing in the dungeon?" Ace smiled an evil grin. Gray wanted to beat him up but he had to go find the new role. He went down to the dungeon.

Slowly Nightmare followed him down to where Kyōko was slowly waking up. Gray opened the door and saw Kyōko sitting there in chains. He opened the door a crack then went to find a key to open the chains. Meanwhile Nightmare crept into the room. Kyōko opened her eyes. 'How am I still alive?'

"Julius repaired your clock." Kyōko looked up to see Nightmare standing in front of her.

"My clock?"

"It's like your heart. Only if it gets broken someone takes it to Julius to be fixed. But you wouldn't have memories of before being fixed."

"Are you Julius?"

"No, I'm Nightmare."

"You should be working." Gray said coming in with the key and unlocking Kyōko's ankles. "Excuse me." Gray said with a smile pulling Nightmare behind him.

Kyōko heard them whispering and tried to hear what they were saying.

"She can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"You'll never do any work."

"I promise I won't get distracted."

"No. Now..."

Kyōko stood up. 'I need to get their attention.' She slowly began to walk to the door when she heard a door open.

"Is the executioner here?"

"No. He just left."

"Where's Nightmare?"

'Now's my chance.' Kyōko tried to open the door but her wrists were still locked. 'How am I going to get their attention now?' She began to pound on the door.

"Who's that?" The visitor asked. Gray didn't answer the question and opened the door.

"Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

The visitor came into the dungeon and said "You're cute. Let's squeak in a kiss."

"Pierce would you like to show the newest role holder to Hatter Mansion and get her some food."

"Sure."

Gray unlocked Kyōko wrists and left the dungeon. Pierce smiled at her and said "Gray's not that bad. He can be really nice sometimes."

Kyōko stood up and said "Thanks uh..."

"Pierce."

She picked up her spear and they left to go to Hatter Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Mice and Magical Girls Chapter 2

Kyōko was walking next to Pierce. She stopped walking and stood in front of him and finally looked at his face. He had bright green eyes, red hair with a gold streak and mouse ears. Kyōko looked straight at him and asked "People keep calling me a new role. What does that mean?"

Pierce thought for a second and said "Well people like you and me who have faces are roles. We play a part in Wonderland."

"How's the food at Hatter Mansion?" Kyōko said walking next to Pierce.

Pierce smiled down at her as she looked up and he answered "It's really good. Blood has a whole kitchen that makes the most delicious food."

"Do you eat there often?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not working."

"What's your job?"

"I work for Blood as a cleaner."

"Cleaner?"

"I clean up after fights."

"Look it's the little scared mouse, brother" Dee said.

"Leave... leave me alone." Pierce said.

"Let us in." Kyōko said looking straight at the twins.

"I've come to show..."

"Kyōko"

"Kyōko around. She's a new role."

They hadn't been listening to the last half because they were looking at Kyōko. Dum whispered to Dee "Now we have Big Sis and Lil Sis."

"Shut up!" Kyōko said pointing her spear at them. "Don't call me Lil Sis. Call me Kyōko."

"Won't you play with us Kyōko?" They said lifting up their axes.

"Not now." She turned grabbed Pierce, who had been watching the whole thing, and went inside. "Where is the dining room?"

"Follow me!" They went through the hallways until they found the dining room. Kyōko pushed open the door. Inside sat Blood sipping a cup of tea and Elliot eating half a dozen carrot cake cupcakes. "Blood. Elly."

"Hello Pierce. Who's the young lady?" Blood ask standing and walking over next to Kyōko. He tilted her chin up to look in his eyes. "Are you an outsider my dear?"

"Get your hands off me!" Kyōko cried slapping his hand away from her face. Elliot stood up and pushed his gun against Kyōko's head.

Blood turned to Elliot and said "Elliot that's not how you welcome a player in Wonderland."

"Yeah Elly!"

Elliot sighed. "Now who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Kyōko and I would like some food."

"First you hit Blood's hand then you come in and ask for food."

"Yeah. So what?" She said putting her spear in front of her.

"Pierce would you like a cup of coffee before work next period?" Blood asked as Elliot took out his gun.

"You want to fight?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah but what about Kyōko?" Pierce asked.

Elliot started shooting at Kyōko. She spun her spear and hit the bullets out of the way.

"I think she's found a new friend."

"Does Elliot have to work?"

"I'm sure the twins will gladly take over."

Kyōko ran and began to try to stab Elliot with her spear. He quickly dodged her attacks. He shot her spear out of her hands. She kicked the gun out of his hands.

"Should we break up this fight?" Pierce asked as he and Blood sat at the table drinking their coffee and tea while they watched Elliot and Kyōko fight.

"And interrupt our tea party? Tea time should never be interrupted." Just then the clock rang and it became noon outside.

Elliot stopped and fixed his scarf. "Time for work."

Blood stood up and replied "Elliot you don't have to work this period. Instead you will be watching Miss Kyōko."

"Blood." Blood didn't respond and simply walked out of the room with Pierce.

Before Pierce left he called to Kyōko. "See you later. Maybe we could squeak in a kiss then." Then they were gone and Kyōko and Elliot were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Mice and Magical Girls Chapter 3

"He really likes you." Elliot said to Kyōko as he sat down to eat his cupcakes.

"He's just being nice."

Elliot turned to look at her. "Just being nice is not shooting someone right through their clock. He likes you more than that."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I stopped trying to attack you, didn't I?"

"Yeah so what?" She said with a grimace.

"If you want to stay alive, you better start trying to make some friends here."

"Okay, But why should I trust you?"

"Fine, don't trust me but that mouse does love you."

Elliot had two cupcakes left. "What type of cupcakes are those?" Kyōko asked as Elliot took a bite of one of the two cupcakes.

He swallowed and replied "Carrot. My girlfriend made them for me."

"Can I have one?" Kyōko asked pointing to the cupcake on the plate.

"No way."

"Fine" she said with a pout. She leaned against the table when she said "Tell me about Pierce."

"Not much to tell. He cleans up after fights. He's afraid of almost everyone including Boris and the Twins. He will usually greet you with that stupid 'Let's squeak in a kiss.' and he is always drinking coffee." He turned to look at her and found Kyōko eating the rest of the Pocky which she had hidden from Ace.

"Looks like an interesting place to live."

"Maybe for the first couple of weeks but after a while it gets boring." A faceless maid rushed in and seemed to have a message. "What is it?" Elliot asked, not being rude but just sounding it.

"Mister Dupre has requested help with his work." Elliot stood up triumphant. "He requested the help of the young lady, too."

"I'll come too." She said. The maid nodded and left. Kyōko said "I wasn't going to fight since Blood called me 'young lady', but the look on your face made me change my mind."


End file.
